Who's The Boss?
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Tenten Yuuhi. 20 tahun. Akan memacari bosnya yang angkuh itu mungkin untuk malam ini saja. ONESHOT. AU.


**Who's The Boss?**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by masashi kishimoto_

_

* * *

_

Pagi kembali datang ke kota Konoha yang metropolis itu. Kilatan sang mentari menerpa gedung-gedung di hamparan hutan beton tersebut. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 7, tetapi aktivitas di kota itu sudah mulai berjalan.

Tenten Yuuhi membuka pintu taksi yang dikendarainya, kemudian turun dari dalam sana dan menutup pintu sedan kuning tersebut. Seiringan dengan perginya taksi tersebut, Tenten berjalan memasuki bangunan yang ada di hadapannya. Bangunan dimana ia telah bekerja selama dua setengah tahun di sana. Bangunan bernama Inuzuka Tower, milik seorang konglomerat yang paling agung di Konoha, Kenji Inuzuka.

Tenten menaiki elevator bersama sekian banyak orang lainnya, kemudian ia keluar dari dalam ruangan yang sempit dan sumpek itu di lantai 23. Saat ia menukik, ia berpapasan dengan seorang gadis berambut merah jambu dan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang memegang gelas gabus berwarna putih.

"Pagi, Ino, Sakura," sapa Tenten kepada gadis itu.

"Ah, Tenten! Kami baru saja akan mencarimu!" ucap Sakura sambil memutar badannnya bersama Ino jadi searah dengan Tenten, kemudian mereka berjalan bersama.

Tenten menaikkan alisnya. "Hei, aku baru datang. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Ada sebuah kabar yang baru diumumkan hari ini!" jawab Ino. "Kenji-san pensiun dan mulai hari ini, ia menyerahkan posisinya kepada anaknya!"

"Dan anaknya itu baru seumuran kita!" tambah Sakura.

"_Apa_?!" Tenten menghentikan langkahnya. "Serius?!"

Ino mengangguk. "Ini berarti berita yang—"

"Bagus!" kilah Tenten. "Karena dia berumur sama seperti kita, kita dapat lebih menggerakkan pemberontakkan kita akan gaji kita yang tidak sesuai. Dan karena dia masih baru, harusnya ia tidak mengerti apa-apa dan akan menaikkan gaji kita!"

Ino dan Sakura saling melempar pandangan. Kawannya yang satu ini memang sudah menggerakkan protes atas gaji yang tidak layak kepada para pegawai kantor ini sejak setengah tahun yang lalu. Dan yang menjadi pengikutnya cukup banyak. Hanya saja, sang atasan tidak pernah menggubris protesnya itu.

"Wow, wow, wow! Ini akan menjadi hari yang indah!" Tenten berjalan melalui kedua sahabatnya tersebut, kemudian duduk di mejanya. Ia mulai menyalakan komputernya, dan saat itulah Rock Lee, kawannya, datang menghampiri meja kemudian meletakkan segelas _cappucino_ hangat di atas sana.

"Pagi, Tenten! Jalankan harimu dengan semangat dengan _cappucino_ ini!" ucap Lee sambil berlarI.

"Trims, Mr. Spock!" seru Tenten kepada Lee yang sudah berlalu, kemudian menyeruput cappucino hangatnya. Lee memang suka membelikannya segelas _cappucino_ hangat pada pagi hari. Dan panggilan Mr. Spock itu...yah, menurut Tenten, pemuda itu memang mirip penampilannya dengan Spock yang ada di Star Trek; rambut helm dan alis tebal. Khas sekali.

Komputer Tenten sudah siap digunakan. Ketika ia akan membuka satu _file_ yang harus diselesaikannya hari ini, Naruto, salah satu rekan kerjanya, berseru.

"Hei, bos baru datang!"

Seluruh pegawai segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Sementara itu, Tenten diam saja di tempatnya, tak ingin menaruh respek terhadap bos baru tersebut. Toh, untuk apa? Umurnya saja sama dengan dia. Jangan belagu, deh.

Dan saat itulah, seorang pemuda keluar dari elevator dan menukik masuk ke dalam tempat kerja lantai 23 itu. Pemuda berambut coklat yang mengenakan kacamata hitam dan menyampirkan jasnya di bahunya itu dikawal oleh dua orang _bodyguard_ berbadan besar di belakangnya. Saat pemuda itu lewat di koridor, orang-orang membungkuk kepadanya. Tetapi, ketika pemuda itu lewat di depan meja Tenten, Tenten tetap tidak berdiri maupun memberikan salam. Dan hal itu membuat pemuda itu berhenti sejenak di depan meja Tenten.

"T-Te-Tenten-san!" bisik Hinata—yang memiliki meja di sebelah meja Tenten—melalui papan yang memisahkan mejanya dan meja Tenten. Namun, Tenten masih menatap layar komputernya dengan tampang malas, seakan-akan menjawab pernyataan Hinata dengan masa-bodoh-lah.

Pemuda itu melirik Tenten sedikit, namun Tenten tidak melihatnya. Pemuda itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan terus sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang akan menuju ke ruangan atasan. Pemuda itu menyuruh kedua _bodyguard_nya untuk pergi, dan kedua bodyguard itu pergi dari sana setelah membungkuk kepada atasannya. Di depan pintu itu, pemuda tersebut melepas kacamata hitamnya dan mengantunginya di sakunya.

"Selamat pagi semua. Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua," pemuda itu menepuk tangannya sekali setelah memastikan bahwa jaketnya tergantung dengan benar di bahunya. "Seperti yang telah kalian ketahui, ayahku telah pensiun dalam mengurusi perusahaan ini, dan aku, terhitung mulai dari hari ini, akan menggantikan ayahku. Namaku Kiba Inuzuka, dan aku masih sebaya dengan kalian. Tetapi, kuharap itu tidak mengurangi respek kalian terhadapku, karena respek tersebutlah yang akan membuatku memberikan respek kepada kalian juga."

_Cih, sok bijak,_ gumam Tenten dalam hatinya.

"Oke, jadi...selamat bekerja dan terus majukan perusahaan ini." Pemuda bernama Kiba itu kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya, membuat seluruh pegawai—kecuali Tenten tentunya—membungkuk kepadanya. Kiba kemudian berbalik membuka pintu ruangannya dan masuk. Seiringan dengan masuknya pemuda itu ke dalam ruangan atasan, para pegawai kembali duduk dan Tenten mulai mendengar bisikan-bisikan para wanita.

"Ya, ampun! Ternyata bos baru kita keren juga, ya!" Tenten dapat mendengar suara Ino.

"Untung sekali kita dapat bos seperti itu!" kilah Sakura.

"Ya, Tuhan! Kiba, aku fans kamu!" kata author cerita ini (?).

Dan blablabla, berbagai komentar itu membuat telinga Tenten merasa panas. Akhirnya, ia berdiri sambil menghentak mejanya dengan kedua tangannya—membuat beberapa orang terkaget dan memandangnya heran. Kemudian, ia mulai beranjak dari mejanya ke depan pintu ruangan atasannya.

"O-oh," gumam Sakura pelan melihatnya. "Ini akan menjadi gawat."

.

-

.

_Tok tok tok._

"Masuk."

Tenten langsung masuk begitu saja ke dalam ruangan atasannya dan membanting pintunya, kemudian menggebrak meja atasannya.

Kiba menatapnya datar. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Oh, tidak," senyum Tenten sinis. "Hanya ingin mengucapkan 'selamat datang'."

"_Well_, terima kasih telah memberikan sambutan yang begitu _hangat_, _miss_...siapa namamu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu namaku."

"Oke, maka kau akan kupanggil Panda, melihat balon di kepalamu itu," Kiba berdiri dari tempatnya dan menunjuk ikatan rambut coklat Tenten yang berbentuk gembungan itu. "Persis sekali seperti dengan Panda."

Tenten mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Kiba. "Oke," bisik Tenten dengan nada bergetar menahan amarah. "Maka kau akan kupanggil dengan sebutan Kucing, melihat gigi taringmu yang tajam itu. Untung saja taringmu tidak sampai keluar dari mulutmu, karena kalau begitu aku akan dengan senang hati memanggilmu Drakula."

Kiba memutar bola matanya.

"Alasanku ke sini adalah..." Tenten menjauh dari Kiba dan berkacak pinggang. "Mengajakmu untuk bernegoisasi."

Kiba menghempaskan punggungnya ke kursi hitamnya yang besar itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Kedengarannya menarik. Beritahu aku."

Tenten tersenyum sinis. "Sudah dua setengah tahun aku bekerja di sini, dan ayahmu telah memperlakukan semua pegawai di sini dengan tidak adil. Gaji kami sangat tidak layak untuk kami yang bekerja sampai larut malam. Dan karenanya, aku, mewakili seluruh pegawai di sini, _menuntut untuk kenaikan gaji_."

Kiba tampak diam, berpikir sebentar. "Oke, Panda," gumam Kiba. "Biarkan aku berpikir...oh. Aku selesai berpikir. Jawabannya: _tidak_."

Tenten mendelik tidak senang. "Apa katamu?"

"Kau harus membersihkan telingamu lebih sering—aku bilang _tidak_," ulang Kiba. "Ini hari pertamaku bekerja sebagai _atasanmu_, dan aku belum melihat kinerja semua orang di sini. Tidak mungkin aku langsung berkata 'Oh, oke, kunaikkan gajimu!'—tentu aku harus melihat kegigihan para pegawai di sini untuk mendapatkan kenaikan gaji."

Tenten mendengus. Rupanya bos barunya ini tidak sebodoh dugaannya.

"Dengarkan aku, Kucing," Tenten menuding pemuda itu. "Perlu kau ketahui bahwa kinerja semua orang di sini sangat di atas rata-rata, dan itulah yang membuat perusahaan ini sukses. Jadi, sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat menaikkan gaji kami atau kau akan kuberikan ganjaran yang berat."

Saat Tenten beranjak dari ruangan atasannya tersebut, ia masih dapat mendengar Kiba berkata, "Oh, silahkan saja. Aku juga akan memberikanmu sesuatu yang berat kalau begitu."

Tapi Tenten tidak peduli dengan gertakan pemuda sialan itu.

.

-

.

Dan benar saja. Hari-hari berikutnya, Tenten mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih banyak daripada teman-temannya yang lain. Awalnya, Tenten merasa tidak apa-apa, berhubung dia juga seorang _workaholic_. Tetapi, lama kelamaan, akhirnya ia merasa gerah juga terhadap situasi seperti ini.

Tenten kembali menggebrak masuk ke dalam ruangan Kiba, kemudian menaruh setumpuk _file_ di atas meja Kiba yang sedang memandang malas ke komputernya. Mendengar suara gebrakan di atas mejanya, Kiba mengadah kepada gadis yang kini merengut marah kepadanya.

"Sudah cukup mengerjaiku?" tanya Tenten tak sabaran. Tapi saat itu, telepon meja Kiba berdering cukup kencang. Sambil menunjukkan telunjuknya kepada Tenten—meminta pengertian gadis itu sebentar, Kiba menekan sebuah tombol yang ada di telepon itu.

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"_Ck. Kau lucu sekali, sih, saat mengucapkan namamu dengan cara seperti itu._"

Air muka Kiba langsung berubah mendengar suara tersebut. Tenten mengernyit heran. Baru pertama kali ia melihat mimik bosnya aneh seperti itu.

"Temari...?" desis Kiba pelan. "Bagaimana kau tahu nomor telepon kantorku...?"

"_Aku selalu tahu tentangmu_, honey dear," ucap suara gadis di seberang telepon, membuat Tenten menjulurkan lidahnya jijik dengan panggilannya terhadap Kiba itu. "_Kau sedang sibuk, ya?_"

"Temari, untuk apa kau menelponku?" tanya Kiba, tak menggubris sama sekali pertanyaan orang itu.

"_Ya, ampun! Tidak boleh, ya, menelpon mantan pacar sendiri? Aku kangen menelponmu tahu!_" seru wanita di seberang telepon dengan sinis, membuat Tenten sedikit tahu tentang identitas wanita yang dipanggil Kiba dengan nama Temari itu. "_Aku sedang ada di Konoha untuk pemotretan majalah _fashion_ terkenal di Suna, dan aku akan berada di kota ini sampai esok hari. Malam ini, aku ingin menemuimu dan pacarmu, tentu saja._"

Kiba tampak tidak senang dengan gagasan itu. "Hei, aku—"

"_Belum punya pacar? Astaga, betapa konyolnya!_" Temari, si gadis Suna—kota yang terletak tak cukup jauh dari Konoha—itu, tertawa. "_Katanya kau Tuan Tampan Populer yang dapat meluluhkan hati seorang Temari, si model cantik asal Suna ini—meskipun itu sudah sangat dulu sekali._"

Kiba menggertakkan giginya, kini terbakar oleh amarah.

"_Tak kusangka kau—_"

"BERISIK!" teriak Kiba, kini bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk teleponnya tidak senang. "Kita akan bertemu malam ini, dan aku _pasti_ akan membawa pacarku!"

Temari kembali tertawa senang. "_Baiklah, temui aku nanti jam 8 di Konoha's Club. Sampai nanti,_ dear. Love you"

Kiba memutuskan saluran telepon tersebut, kemudian menyingkirkan telepon tersebut dari atas meja dengan tidak senang. Ia berteriak untuk melepas rasa frustasinya.

"Sialan kau, Temari! _Sialan_!" teriak Kiba.

"Uhh, jadi kau mantan pacar model seksi Temari itu?" tanya Tenten pelan. "Wow, aku tidak percaya. Kasihan sekali kau dikhianati olehnya—aku baca di tabloid. Katanya dia jalan dengan supermodel Konoha, Shikamaru, ya kan?"

"Diamlah," gumam Kiba bergetar menahan amarahnya.

"Oke," jawab Tenten pendek. "Aku juga tidak mau berlarut-larut dalam masalah ini, jadi sebaiknya kau cepat memeriksa _file-file_ kerjaanku, kemudian dengan senang hati aku akan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan yang tidak menyenangkan ini."

Kiba masih terdiam, tetapi tahu-tahu, kepalanya mengadah perlahan-lahan. Kemudian, ia menatap Tenten sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat Tenten merasa tidak enak.

"Aku akan memeriksa _file_-mu..." ucap Kiba. "...jika kau mau menjadi pacarku untuk malam ini."

Mata Tenten membulat. Ia benar-benar dibuat tercengang dengan pernyataan atasannya itu.

"_Apa kau bilang_??!!"

"Tsk. Ketahuan sekali kau belum membersihkan telingamu," Kiba memutar bola matanya. "Jadilah _pacarku_ untuk malam ini."

"Kau bercanda?! Heh, silahkan kau bakar _file-file_ kerjaanku—aku tidak peduli, asal kau tidak menjadikanku pacarmu, meskipun hanya semalam!" tukas Tenten.

"Oke, bagaimana jika tawaran dinaikkan?" tanya Kiba sambil memegang dagunya. "Aku akan memenuhi tuntutanmu untuk menaikkan gaji para pegawai di sini asal kau mau menjadi pacarku untuk _semalam_ saja."

Tenten mendengus tidak senang. Tawaran itu jelas membuatnya tergiur. Perjuangan selama setengah tahun dapat terbayar hanya dalam semalam? Siapa, sih, yang tidak mau? Lagipula tuntutannya cukup mudah; menjadi pacar si Kucing.

Tetapi, karena ia membenci si Kucing itulah yang membuat tawaran yang harusnya mudah itu menjadi berat.

Akhirnya, Tenten menghela napas dan mengangkat kedua tangannya, kemudian menepukkannya ke pahanya. "Baiklah, baiklah!" Kemudian ia berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan itu, tampak melupakan kepedulian terhadap _file-file_nya.

Kembali sambil ia beranjak, ia dapat mendengar atasannya berkata, "Jangan menggunakan model rambut panda seperti itu nanti malam!"

.

-

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam. Sudah satu setengah jam hujan turun membasahi kota Konoha, membuat kegiatan di Konoha mulai berkurang drastis—meskipun masih ada kesibukan di beberapa sudut kota. Tenten berharap "kegiatan yang berkurang drastis" itu termasuk dengan Kiba membatalkan rencana malam itu. Namun rupanya, Kiba adalah orang yang suka menepati janjinya, jadi Tenten masih mendapati atasannya itu dengan Lamborghini Gallardo hitam miliknya terparkir di depan rumah. Melalui jendela rumahnya, Tenten melihat pemuda itu berteduh di bawah atap rumah Tenten, dan harus Tenten akui; pemuda itu tampak keren dengan kemeja yang dipenuhi dengan atribut tentara berwarna _olive green_ dan celana jins.

Akhirnya, Tenten membuka pintu rumahnya, dan ia dapat melihat Kiba di terasnya. Kiba termengu dibuat penampilan Tenten yang berbeda dari biasanya. Sesuai dengan permintaan Kiba, rambut coklatnya yang biasa ia ikat seperti gelembung itu kini digerai disertai dengan sebuah jepit, dan Kiba tahu sekarang bahwa sebenarnya rambut gadis itu cukup panjang dan bergelombang. Ia mengenakan _minidress_ berwarna _pink_ lembut yang dipadukan dengan ikat pinggang berwarna senada dan _legging_ hitam serta sepatu kets berwarna putih-pink. Kiba menyeringai melihatnya

"Heh, ternyata bisa juga kau berdandan, ya," sindir Kiba sinis.

Tenten hanya memutar bola matanya. "Jadi sekarang kau mau membiarkan 'pacarmu' ini terkena hujan?"

"Tentu tidak," ucap Kiba. Ia menunjukkan jaket hitam yang dipegangnya, kemudian merebahkannya di atas kepalanya dan Tenten. Lalu, mereka berlari-lari kecil menembus derasnya hujan yang mengguyur. Kiba masih sempat membukakan pintu untuk Tenten, kemudian mengendarai mobilnya menuju tujuan mereka.

.

-

.

Konoha's Club. Anak muda mana yang tidak mengetahui tempat ini? Mereka semua menghabiskan malam mereka di sini. Bersantai, mengobrol bersama teman-teman, bahkan mencari pasangan. Namun Tenten tak pernah sama sekali menginjakkan kakinya di tempat itu. Dan kali ini, ia akan menapakinya.

Kiba dan Tenten segera keluar dari dalam mobil, menyerahkan benda mahal tersebut kepada petugas _valet_ untuk diparkirkan. Setelah berdiri di bawah atap, mereka menyempatkan diri untuk menepuk-nepuk badan mereka, meskipun itu malah membuat butiran air yang menempel di pakaian mereka kini menyerap.

"Ayo."

Tenten agak kaget ketika melihat Kiba mengulurkan tangan kepadanya, mengajaknya untuk bergandengan tangan. Hal yang lumrah karena mereka sedang "berpacaran".

Tenten tersenyum nakal sambil menyambut uluran tangan tersebut dan mulai melangkah. "Bisa juga kau memperlakukan wanita seperti ini."

Kiba memutar bola matanya seraya seorang pelayan membuka pintu masuk. Kiba dan Tenten melangkah ke dalam dan Tenten merasa mual. Matanya langsung pusing dibuat lampu warna-warni yang berkilatan. Telinganya langsung pengang dibuat musik _dance_ yang tidak disukainya. Ia benar-benar tidak terbiasa dengan kehidupan malam seperti ini. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan malamnya di rumah sambil membaca.

"Aku rasa aku ingin muntah," ucapnya kepada Kiba.

"Aww! Jangan bercanda!" tukas Kiba, masih terus memegang tangannya menerobos lautan keramaian. Ia membawa Tenten ke meja bar yang ada di ujung ruangan, dan mereka berdua duduk di sana.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang bartender yang kemudian mendekati mereka.

"Satu _Muddy Water_," ucap Kiba, lalu menoleh kepada Tenten. "Kau?"

"Err..._eggyolk_?"

Kiba menatap Tenten heran, begitu pula dengan sang bartender. Bartender itu juga tampak menahan tawanya mendengar pesanan Tenten tersebut.

Kiba mendesah. "Berikan dia minuman yang sama denganku."

Sang bartender mengangguk, setelah itu meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian.

"Kau gila! Aku tidak minum alkohol!" desis Tenten marah.

"Hei, hei, tenanglah, Panda. Aku juga bukan alkoholik. _Muddy Water_ itu campuran cola dan jus jeruk," terang Kiba.

Tenten terdiam. "Kupikir kau...—"

"Yeah, suka bermabuk-mabukan, bermain dengan obat-obatan terlarang, serta merokok, kan?" potong Kiba. "Meski aku suka bermain ke tempat seperti ini, aku juga masih tahu etika—aku bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan."

Kiba memalingkan wajahnya. Tenten tersenyum kecil melihat pemuda itu. Rupanya, banyak juga sisi baik dari seorang Kiba Inuzuka yang menjengkelkan itu.

"Hei!"

Kiba refleks menoleh ketika bahunya dicolek, sementara Tenten juga ikut menoleh mendengar suara yang tampaknya pernah di dengarnya. Di belakang Kiba, berdiri seorang wanita berambut pirang yang tampaknya Tenten ketahui. Wanita itu sedang dirangkul oleh seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang juga tampak dikenal oleh Tenten.

"Temari..." bisik Kiba tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa kabarmu?" tanya Temari riang. "Sudah lama, ya, kita tak bertemu?"

"Yeah..." jawab Kiba terpaksa.

"Jadi..." kini Temari memandang gadis yang duduk di sebelah Kiba. "Ini pacarmu?"

"Oh," Kiba menoleh kepada Tenten yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Oh, ya. Dia Tenten, pacarku."

Sebenarnya perkataan Kiba itu makin membuat Tenten ingin muntah. Tetapi, Tenten tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, kecuali mengembangkan senyum palsunya kepada Temari dan kekasihnya, si supermodel Konoha, Shikamaru Nara.

"Wow, dia cantik, ya. Pintar sekali kau memilihnya." Perkataan Temari itu berhasil membuat Tenten sedikit merona. "Kalian sudah jalan berapa bulan?"

"Err...empat bulan," dusta Kiba. Padahal mereka baru bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih selama empat jam.

"Kalian bertemu dimana?" Temari memang suka mengubrak-abrik urusan pribadi orang—salah satu sifat yang tidak disukai Kiba ketika mereka berpacaran dahulu.

"Dia...sekertaris pribadiku..."

"Mmm," Temari mengernyit, kemudian berbisik dengan suara pelan. "_Rendahan_."

Bisikan itu bahkan mungkin tidak bersuara, tapi Tenten dapat mendengarnya. Dan itu membuat hati Tenten teriris. Ia memang bukan sekertaris pribadi Kiba, tapi jelas sekali bahwa supermodel itu menghina_nya_. Ingin sekali rasanya ia meremukkan wajah itu. Tapi ia tahu resikonya; meremukkan wajah seorang artis berarti kau akan masuk tabloid dan menjadi bahan perbincangan seseantero Jepang.

"Diam, Temari," kata Kiba dengan suara bergetar menahan amarah. "Meski dia bukan siapa-siapa, tapi aku men_cinta_inya."

Tenten menatap Kiba tak percaya. Harus seperti inikah sandiwara tolol ini berjalan? Untuk apa Kiba berkata seperti itu? Membela Tenten? Hah, bahkan yang ada ia selalu mengerjai anak buahnya itu! Untuk apa ia membela Tenten?

Karena dia pacarnya malam ini?

"Oh, ya. Kalau begitu, coba tunjukkan cintamu kepadanya," ujar Temari.

Kiba menaikkan alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Seperti ini." Kini, Tenten merasa ia benar-benar harus pergi ke toilet. Pemandangan di hadapannya membuat ia makin mual. Temari sedang mencium bibir Shikamaru dan ciuman itu tampak sangat panas.

Perlahan-lahan, Temari menghentikannya dan menatap Kiba kembali dengan tatapan menantang.

"Ayo, coba kau cium dia."

Tenten baru akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berusaha menghindari apapun yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Namun, ia terlambat. Sesuatu telah terjadi. Dan yang terjadi adalah hal terburuk yang pernah dibayangkannya.

Kiba merengkuh wajah Tenten dan menciumnya.

Dan kali ini, ia _benar-benar_ menciumnya. Bukan menyembunyikan wajah agar tampak terlihat seperti berciuman atau sandiwara lainnya. Hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Andai Tenten bisa memberontak, tetapi ia tidak bisa. Tangan Kiba memegang pipinya terlalu kuat, membuat dirinya lemah tak berdaya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kiba melepaskan Tenten—kelihatannya agak kasar. Tenten menundukkan kepalanya. Pipinya kini benar-benar memerah dan matanya masih terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Jadi..." akhirnya Kiba mulai berkata-kata. "Apakah urusan kita telah selesai?"

Temari memandang Kiba agak heran, lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Terserahlah. Sampai jumpa." Setelah itu, Temari merangkul Shikamaru dan menjauh dari "pasangan" tersebut.

"A-a-a—"

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini," Kiba meninggalkan uang begitu saja di atas meja meskipun pada akhirnya _Muddy Water_ mereka berdua tidak diminum. Diambilnya jaket hitam yang dari tadi senantiasa menemaninya, kemudian beranjak pergi. Tenten—agak sedikit kikuk—menyusul Kiba keluar. Petugas _valet_ sudah mengambilkan mobil Kiba kembali, dan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam.

Kiba mengemudikan mobilnya agak cepat memasuki jalan tol. Dalam perjalanan tersebut, tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Tenten baik Kiba, meskipun Tenten ingin sekali bertanya apa maksud perlakuan Kiba tadi.

.

-

.

Kiba membukakan pintu, dan mereka berdua pun masuk. Kiba menekan sakelar-sakelar yang berada di sebelah pintu, membuat lampu-lampu di ruangan itu menyala. Kini Tenten dapat melihat isi ruangan itu; ruang tengah yang benar-benar luas dan terlihat minimalis. Ada sofa-sofa panjang, televisi LCD Plasma yang besar, dan benda-benda maksimalis lainnya.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" tanya Tenten.

"Orang tuaku sedang pergi ke Amerika," Kiba mulai menerangkan. "Kakak perempuanku berada di Ame, dan para pelayan sudah pulang ke mess khusus mereka di luar bangunan ini."

Tenten memandang ruangan itu kagum, kemudian duduk di salah satu sofa berwarna merah tua. Di atas sana, sudah ada setumpuk lipatan handuk putih.

"Keringkan tubuhmu," ucap Kiba sambil meletakkan kunci mobil. Tenten mengambil satu handuk, kemudian membalut dirinya dengan handuk. Ia tebak, Kiba berpesan kepada pelayannya agar menyiapkan handuk-handuk ini.

Saat Tenten menoleh, ia melihat Kiba baru saja melepaskan kemeja yang digunakannya, menyisakan kaus putih yang dikenakannya di balik kemeja tersebut. Tenten merasa baik-baik saja dengan hal itu. Tetapi, ketika Kiba melepas ikat pinggangnya, mata Tenten langsung agak membelalak. Ia makin kaget ketika pemuda itu melepas celana jinsnya, menyisakan celana pendek berwarna biru dengan motif tartan. Tenten langsung memalingkan muka melihatnya.

"K-kau selalu begitu jika kedatangan tamu, hah?!" jerit Tenten dengan pipi memerah.

Kiba memandang Tenten tanpa sepengetahuan gadis tersebut dengan bingung. Ia merasa, _Memang ada yang salah? Aku selalu berpakaian seperti ini jika di rumah._ Sejurus kemudian, ide usil terlintas di kepalanya, membuat bibirnya mengembangkan senyum nakal.

Tenten, yang masih memalingkan wajahnya, tiba-tiba merasa dirinya tertarik. Begitu ia menoleh, ternyata Kiba sedang merangkulnya. Ia dapat melihat senyum licik di wajah atasannya tersebut.

"A-apa maumu?!" tanya Tenten panik.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," bisik Kiba dengan suara menggoda. "Oh...atau mau melakukan yang tadi sekali lagi...?"

"H-hen-hentikan!! Hentikan!! Lepaskan aku!!" Tenten menggerak-gerakan seluruh anggota tubuhnya, berusaha untuk memberontak. Tetapi, yang ada malah mereka berdua jatuh ke karpet. Dan yang paling membuat detak jantung Tenten menjadi makin kacau adalah karena mereka terjatuh dengan keadaan Kiba memeluk Tenten dan wajah mereka benar-benar berdekatan.

Kini, pipi Tenten pastilah seperti ceri yang masak.

"Hei..." bisik Kiba. "Aku, kan, hanya bercanda..."

Tenten terdiam. Mulutnya bagaikan ditutup dengan lakban, jadi ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Posisi mereka tidak berubah sama sekali; Kiba tidak memeluknya makin erat, tetapi tak ada yang mau melepaskan diri dari posisi itu juga.

"Kiba..." gumam Tenten, untuk pertama kalinya memanggil pemuda itu dengan nama aslinya. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu...?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh."

Kiba menunduk sedikit, kemudian menatap gadis itu kembali. "Aku melakukan karena aku mau. Bukan karena hal lain berupa paksaan."

Tenten memandang pemuda itu lama sekali. Tak lama kemudian, ia baru mengerti segalanya. Mengerti apa maksud yang diucapkan dari seorang Kiba Inuzuka yang menjengkelkan itu.

Tenten baru saja membuka mulutnya, namun Kiba kembali lebih cepat bergerak. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Tenten, kemudian bangkit dan mengambil pakaian-pakaiannya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Kuantar kau pulang," ucap Kiba. "Omong-omong, aku suka dengan penampilan rambutmu yang seperti itu. ..._Cantik_."

.

-

.

Pagi lainnya datang menghampiri kota Konoha. Seorang gadis turun dari taksi, setelah itu melangkah masuk menuju elevator. Beberapa orang sempat menatapinya heran, tampak tidak kenal dengan gadis yang turun di lantai 23 tersebut.

"Tenten! Tenten!" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, gadis itu menoleh. Ia dapat melihat Ino dan Sakura sedang berlari-lari mendekati dirinya.

"Ten—_oh-my-God_..." ucap Ino pelan. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan rambutmu?!"

Tenten tertawa kecil. Ia memutuskan agar tetap menggerai rambut coklatnya. Ia berpikir terkadang ia memang harus tampil berbeda dari biasanya. Jadi, ia mempertahankan gaya yang digunakannya tadi malam.

Daaan...itu juga karena seseorang memujinya dengan penampilan seperti itu.

"Ya, ampun kau kelihatan mempesona!" puji Sakura.

"Terima kasih," senyum Tenten. "Oh, ya. Ada apa kalian pagi-pagi begini heboh sekali?"

"Ada berita!" Tenten mengernyit tak senang mendengar ucapan Ino tersebut, karena terakhir kali kawannya berbicara seperti itu, ia langsung mendapat mimpi buruk berupa bos baru yang menjengkelkan. "Dan kali ini...berita baik!"

"Kiba-san menaikkan gaji kita semua!!" seru Sakura riang. Mendengarnya, Tenten langsung memasang wajah ceria, kemudian melompat dan memeluk Ino serta Sakura. Rupanya, usahanya tadi malam tidak sia-sia—Kiba menepati janjinya.

"Wow, itu berita yang baik, kawan-kawan!" Tenten melepaskan pelukan tersebut. "Tapi maaf, aku harus permisi—banyak pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan."

"Oh, oke," Ino mengangkat bahu. "Kau mau kubelikan _cappucino_?"

"_Nah_," Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lee pasti sudah membelikanku. Sampai jumpa!"

Tenten berjalan melalui kedua sahabatnya itu kemudian menukik, berjalan melalui koridor meja pegawai. Dapat ia lihat semua orang tersenyum senang, bahkan sampai _cleaning service_ sekalipun. Tentu saja; kenaikan gaji!

Begitu Tenten mencapai mejanya, matanya membulat. Tak ada _file_-_file_ yang sedang dikerjakannya, alat-alat tulisnya, bahkan komputernya juga tidak ada; semuanya bersih. Yang ada hanyalah segelas cappucino dari Lee dan—yang lebih membuat Tenten kaget—sebuah buket bunga yang begitu indah. Tenten mengambil buket bunga tersebut dan menemukan sebuah pesan di dalamnya.

_Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Nikmatilah pekerjaan barumu._  
—_K_

Tenten tersenyum, tapi senyum itu menyiratkan kebingungan. Ia bertanya-tanya ada apa di balik semua ini. Dan saat itulah Hinata menukik masuk ke mejanya dan melihat Tenten yang terlihat bingung.

"Oh, Tenten-san!" pekik Hinata. "Kiba-san menyuruh Tenten-san menghadapnya segera begitu kau datang."

Tenten memandang Hinata, masih agak bingung. "Oh, oke. Terima kasih, Hinata."Tenten pun mengambil gelas cappucino pemberian Lee dan memegang buket bunga itu makin erat, lalu ia membalikkan badannya, menatap pintu ruang atasannya yang tertutup. Ia menghela napas, kemudian melangkah ke depan sana.

_Tok tok tok._

Tanpa dipersilahkan oleh orang yang ada di dalam sana, Tenten membuka pintu itu. Ia sedikit mengintip apakah ada orang di dalam, namun karena celah yang terlalu kecil, ia tak dapat melihat banyak hal. Jadi, ia memperbesar celah sampai seukuran tubuhnya, sehingga ia dapat masuk dan melihat sesuatu yang janggal.

Kiba sedang berdiri di depan mejanya sambil tersenyum—itu sesuatu yang biasa. Namun, meja baru yang berada tak jauh dari pintu merupakan sesuatu yang baru. Apalagi, yang membuatnya aneh adalah barang-barang Tenten yang sudah ada di atas sana; _file_-_file_, alat tulis, bahkan komputernya.

"Aku suka penampilanmu hari ini," komentar Kiba, masih tersenyum.

Tenten memandang mejanya, kemudian menatap Kiba. Menatap meja lagi, Kiba lagi, masih Kiba, sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar terfokus kepada Kiba. Wajahnya menyiratkan pertanyaan berupa, "Apa-apaan ini?"

Kiba menyeringai makin lebar. "Sudah kuturuti tuntutanmu—menaikkan gaji para karyawan di sini. Dan untukmu...kau naik pangkat menjadi sekertaris pribadiku, jadi selamat datang di ruang kerja barumu."

Tenten tersenyum, kini menyiratkan keterkejutan dan keheranan. Ia menaruh buket bunga tersebut di atas mejanya, kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Kiba. Wajah mereka benar-benar dekat sekarang, hanya terpisah oleh jarak lima sentimeter.

"Berarti aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kan, tadi malam," ucap Kiba. "Kau adalah sekertaris pribadiku—aku tidak berbohong soal identitasmu."

"_Well_, kau tidak sepenuhnya benar," gumam Tenten. "Aku, kan, bukan _pacarmu_."

"Lalu bagaimana jika kita buat agar identitasmu benar-benar persis seperti tadi malam?" tanya Kiba menggoda.

Tenten tersenyum nakal. "Kau bosnya—silahkan saja."

* * *

**owari**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:** Panjang amet ni oneshot, fyuh~ Oke, ini fic KibaTen pertama saya—akhirnya! Kenapa saya jadi ngabisin liburan ini dengan bikin berbagai oneshot, ya? Weleh, weleh, bisa ambeien nih gara-gara kelamaan duduk depan komputer mulu XD

Err, maaf kalau kesannya terlalu dewasa, tapi saya gak punya ide lain untuk membuat fic KibaTen, padahal saya pengeeeen banget bikin fic KibaTen untuk mempelopori _crack pairing_ ini (wk bahasanya :P). Dan maaf kalo _kissing scene_-nya terlalu eksplisit. Ya ampun, nak. Kau terlalu cepat tumbuh dewasa ==' Apa perlu saya naikkan ratingnya menjadi M? Gyaaah, aku sudah ternodaaaa DX

Oiya, kenapa sekarang fic saya jadi dipenuhin sama crack pairing begini yah? Padahal kalo bikin cerita saya biasanya canon pairing loh. Ah ya sudahlah, siapa ya pairing berikutnya?

...hm...SasuHina? 8D

Yang baca ini, langsung review, kalo enggak mendapatkan karma ambeien dari sayaaa~ *digaplak habis-habisan karena ngutuk orang sembarangan* (Gak lah bercandaa, itu hanya paksaan karena pasti sangat sedikit yang baca fic dengan pairing KibaTen XD)


End file.
